


Law of Attraction

by katirindesu



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katirindesu/pseuds/katirindesu
Summary: "You're just too good to be trueCan't take my eyes off of youYou'd be like Heaven to touchI wanna hold you so much~"Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang exchanged confused looks before shaking their heads looking at Wei Wuxian who is in his bed happily singing to Frankie Valli's Can't Take My Eyes Off You."You do realize we're in trouble, don't you?" Huaisang asked his best friend, trying to get him back to his senses."Pardon the way that I stareThere's nothin' else to compareThe sight of you leaves me weakThere are no words left to speak~"Wei Wuxian continued singing." I swear to whoever soul there is today that you'll be beaten to bones," Jiang Cheng warned angrily."Watch him fall for me once this project is done," Wei Wuxian finally said rolling on his bed."You wish!""Impossible."The two boys said simultaneously."Watch me do it in three days," Wei Wuxian said winking at them before continuing to sing the chorus of the song on top of his lungs."I love you, Wangji!And if it's quite alrightI need you, Wangji!To warm the lonely night~"The two other boys sighed loudly.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. My eyes adore you

I closed my eyes at the blazing afternoon sun. The school ground where I've been lying for the past thirty minutes or so is hot, but it doesn't bother me at all.

"What time is it?" I heard a very familiar voice. I put an arm across my eyes to cover the brightness.

"Can't tell," I replied teasingly knowing that the other person will be displeased.

"What's the use of this watch if you can't even tell the time?" He said annoyed while snatching my left arm off my face.

"Jiang Cheng," I whimper while getting up.

"Wei Wuxian!" He cut me off with his angry voice and angrier face.

"What on earth are you doing here anyway? It's too hot!"

"Ah," I said smiling as I brushed the dirt from my clothes.

"I was waiting for Huaisang."

I saw him sniff angrily.

Jiang Cheng is my brother-stepbrother to be exact. After my parents died, Uncle Jiang adopted me and raised me like his own child. At first, it was difficult to get along with his bad temper and love for dogs. I'm scared of dogs. Whenever I see one, I feel like I'm meeting my death. But soon enough we got along very well. Too well he even gave up his pets so I could live comfortably in their big house. Sometimes people mistakenly take us as twins.

"You're not planning on skipping class again with your best friend, are you?"

"Eh? No!"

"Then why are you baking yourself under the sun waiting for him while you can't even stand still for a second for me?"

"Come on, I love you more than Huaisang!" I said elbowing him. And I wasn't lying. I really do. He's my sworn brother and partner in every crime.

"Nonsense!" He replied stomping forward walking ahead of me.

"Jiang Cheng!" I called him loudly as I run towards him.

He turned around his face still angry, but his eyes moved to the side warning me.

I smiled and saw Lan Wangji walking on the hallway. I stopped just in front of Jiang Cheng. Lan Wangji stopped for a while; I took a deep breath. His eyes are so clear and beautiful. His sleek shoulder-length black hair well-combed and tied into a low manly ponytail. _Heavens, he looks breathtaking!_ His lips pursed together. I was ready to exhale heavily when he opened his mouth to speak.

"No screaming and running," he said looking at me. His voice cold and flat but his eyes piercing into my entire soul. I smiled guiltily but before I could apologize, he was already walking past Jiang Cheng to our classroom.

Jiang Cheng smirked at me.

* * *

We arrived in the classroom for our Social Studies class. The teacher wasn't there yet, so the classroom is full of noises and chaos. I spotted Huaisang on his seat by the window.

"What's up? I waited for you at the grounds," I told him putting my backpack on his table while I sat next to him.

"Mr Bear called me," he said in his helpless voice. Mr Bear is our PE teacher and his older brother. He's scared of him which I could understand. Mr Nie really looks scary.

"Did he growl at you again?" I asked as I take my backpack and hang it behind my seat.

"My grades are failing."

"What's new?" I said matter of factly. Huaisang isn't a bad student at all. He's quite smart but he just hates studying.

"I'm gonna be punished tonight. No dinner for me being included."

"Oh," I replied flatly. "That's not bad."

Huaisang looked at me confused and pouting.

"Nothing beats memorizing the school's mission, vision and policies for three hundred times in the middle of that gigantic school grounds."

Speaking from experience, that's definitely the worst punishment any student will ever have.  
  
"Well, I guess it's not so bad being yelled at by Mr Bear while trying to study," Huaisang agreed.

* * *

The teacher came in and in an instant, the whole room fell dead silent.

I looked at the seat three rows ahead on my right. There he is; the most handsome-beautiful even, smartest, and the best student in the entire Cloud Recesses. I could honestly stare at him for an entire day or the rest of my life.

"You're drolling," Huaisang whispered to me. I hit him lightly with my left foot to shut him up.

"Why is he so real when he's not?" I said softly, my head in the clouds.

"Wei Ying, I don't get you," Huaisang said as he sat straight on his seat.

"Me too," I replied. Still smiling.


	2. The fever that is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There he goes  
> My baby walks so slow"
> 
> Lan Wangji walked into the Physics lab in their school uniform: sky blue long-sleeved polo and grey slacks that both accentuate his heavenly built; strong wide shoulders, tiny waist, and long legs. His hair tied in a manly ponytail like the usual except that this time it's a little messy and Wei Wuxian just can't help but sing to Adam Lambert's Fever.
> 
> "SEXual," he whispered next to Nie Huaisang. 
> 
> "Yeah, I know we both know it isn't time," Nie Huaisang replied, more like reminding the other boy about his limits than simply singing the song. 
> 
> "But could he be m-mine," Wei Ying continued looking naughtily at his best friend.
> 
> Huaisang winced and went back to working on his iPad.

Lan Wangji paced back and forth in his study area. He was trying to study but couldn't focus. He's been feeling anxious ever since this morning and it annoys him.

"Why do I have to be grouped with such trouble?" He huffed.

He has nothing against the other three members but there's one troublemaker. What struggle is waiting for him in this project?

It was during sophomore when he and Wei Wuxian became classmates. Two weeks before the winter break, Wei Wuxian broke three rules at the same time and it involved him by accident, leading him to spent hours and hours reciting the school rules in the school ground under the snow. Being always obedient and careful not to break any rule no matter how big or small, Lan Wangji has sworn he will never be in such trouble again. And for years since then, he has tried his best to stay away and never be associated with Wei Wuxian.

"Two weeks. Just two weeks, Wangji." 

He sighed and walked out to the patio to get more fresh air. He spotted his pets sleeping in their big wooden cage. He walked closer silently to not disturb the bunnies. He closed the door of the cage but didn't lock it. He allows his pets to roam around wherever they please for as long as they go back to the cage by night. And somehow the bunnies are too smart to know this.

He smiled at his pets. He's always been fond of them since he was a child. A smiling image of his mother appeared in his head. A distant memory to the day when she brought him white bunnies for the first time.

He stood up trying to shake the memory off. He noticed that the mansion is still bright. He looked at his brother's room. He's probably busy organizing the school event for next month. The second floor of the west wing is pitched black but the library on the ground floor is illuminated. His eyebrows furrowed. He checked his watch. Almost nine and neither his uncle nor brother is preparing for bed.

He stood in the patio for quite a long time. He only realized this when the lights in the entire mansion were turned off leaving only the lampposts outside. He went back inside the Jingshi, closed the glass doors and drew the curtains. Giving up on studying, he turned the lights off and went to bed.

* * *

"G-ge," Lan Wangji called his brother. He only does this when no one else is around.

"Hm?" Lan Xichen responded; eyes steady on the road as they drive down the hill roads of Cloud Recesses.

"I-I'm bringing some c-classmates over," Lan Wangji stammered. He's not used to doing this, but he was left with no choice. Qinghe is too far away, Jin Zixuan obviously doesn't want to offer Carp Tower for whatever reason, and he certainly doesn't want to be in Lotus Pier.

"For a project?" Lan Xichen smiled warmly. Glad that finally, his brother is bringing over some people of his age.

"Y-yes," the younger Lan still hesitating. "J-just for a few days. They won't be there every day. And they'll follow the rules," he continued adding the latter as an assurance hoping that no one will break any.

"Do you want me to tell Shushu?" Xichen asked.

"Please?" Wangj looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay," he responded putting the younger at ease. He knows their uncle will also be pleased to know that Lan Zhan is slowly getting out of his comfort zone.

* * *

"Are the rules the same?" Nie Huaisang asked over lunch.

"Hm," Wangji nod.

" So, every Friday to Saturday, right?" Jiang Cheng asked to make sure he got everything correctly.

Wangji noded again.

"Are you sure the eldest Lan approved this?" It was Jin Zixuan.

Wangji noded again. Obviously, the boys only need assurance that his uncle won't chase them out of the mansion.

"Lan Zhan," Wei Wuxian jumped from his seat to touch his hand. Wangji flinched. Huaisang alarmed started nervously laughing pulling Wei Wuxian back to his seat.

"I just want to know if the food there is good," he pouts at his best friend.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

"It would help to use formal names," Jin Zixuan reminded him.

Wei Wuxian frowned although calling Lan Zhan in his formal name sounds heaven to him. He can even call him over and over with his knees on the ground. He smiled at his own dirty thoughts.

Huaisang hit him with a spoon. Hard enough for him to finally notice that both Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji are wearing long faces. 

He cleared his throat and bit his lower lip to avoid from laughing.

What he didn't know is he's blushing, and Jiang Cheng is sensing big trouble.


	3. You are the closest thing to heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian was focused on his study table reading the update of the Manga he's reading. Beside him, Jiang Cheng has just finished his Math homework. 
> 
> "Did you-" Jiang Cheng stopped at the sight of Wei Wuxian's screen. 
> 
> "Wei Wuxian! What the hell are you doing?" 
> 
> "Ahhhhh~ Jiang Cheng~" Wei Wuxian whined trying to block his brother from turning off his computer.  
> "You're turning it off or I'm telling father!" Jiang Cheng warned. 
> 
> Knowing that this isn't just a simple threat, Wei Wuxian closed the browser and shut his computer down still whining. 
> 
> "You better stop reading those Ya, ya," Jiang Cheng struggled with the Japanese word. 
> 
> "Ya-oi." Wei Wuxian corrected him.

Finally, it's Friday! I couldn't sleep well last night too excited to be in the Cloud Recesses household for the first time. I've always fantasized being in that huge mansion that my stepmother admired for its elegance and simplicity.

The Lan family is known for being one of the wealthiest family in the whole region. But I've never really seen the household up close. Just the pictures on magazines and online sites.

My older sister was helping me pack my clothes after seeing my luggage.

"You're only staying there for a night and yet it looks like you don't want to return home," she laughed sweetly at the sight of my luggage.

"Well, just in case Wangji asks for marriage," I replied partially joking.

"Wei Wuxian," I heard Jiang Cheng called from the closet.

"Please stay out of trouble for me," he added. His voice was calmer than usual.

"Yes, Jiang Wanyin," I teased.

"Wei Wuxian!" This time agitated.

"A'xian," it was my sister's sweet voice.

"Yes, jie jie." I smiled at her and assured her I'll behave well.

"Please look after each other and behave well, okay?" Jie jie said again.

"I'll give him a good punch on his ribs if he misbehaves."

I gasped in surprise. Although I'm used to Jiang Cheng's threats, I still find it shocking how easily he could say such things.

"A'cheng," came in Jie jie's sweet voice again. I'm always intrigued at how total opposite they are despite being siblings by blood. Jiang Cheng's bad temper is jie jie's sweetness.

* * *

After the afternoon classes, Huaisang decided to send his driver off and rode with us instead.

"Do you think we'll get along well with those rich kids?" Huaisang asked my brother on our way to the Cloud Recesses household which is located on top of the hillside of the gigantic land that the family owns.

"We will. We have to." Jiang Cheng answered.

Huaisang looked at me nervously. I elbowed him.

"Wei Wuxian," came Jiang Cheng's angry voice again.

"I am warning you."

"Yeah, yeah yeah," I repeated waving a hand on him.

I felt Huaisang grew more anxious as we approach the huge, tall steel gates.

In awe, my eyes widen, and my mouth opened. The gate is about thirty meters to the main mansion that stands proudly. It's grey and white monochrome paint give an elegant finish to the mix modern-traditional architecture of the house. 

The driver pulled over at the parking area which is as big as the two parking areas at school combined. 

Jin Zixuan has just arrived too when we got off the car.

"You drove yourself here?" Huaisang asked in surprise. Jin Zixuan is known for his family's status and he's never seen driving a car by himself even if he just wants to go to the nearest place.

"Yeah, I just got my license last week."

I winced at how boastful he is using obviously the latest unreleased model of the car that his family manufactures.

"Is that the latest model?" My brother asked. I don't know if he's interested in cars or he was just trying to break the ice with the peacock.

"Yeah, it'll be out next month," the peacock answered.

He's annoying!

I walked to the mansion's high porch with Huaisang beside me. Saying that this house is huge is an understatement. It's a castle! Where a lot of Elsas live. Well, except Lan Xichen. Perhaps he's the only Lan I know who is quite warm towards others and always smiling. But I like my Lan Zhan better, of course.

We crossed the threshold and arrived at the living or receiving area where we were greeted by Lan Xichen and the love of my life.

"Welcome to the Cloud Recesses household," Lan Xichen offered his warmest, most handsome smile. He looks as excited to see us as I am to be spending some time with his baby brother.

"Lan Qiren would like to have dinner with everyone," he said after exchanging brief greetings with us.

We looked at each other, apparently taken aback that the eldest Lan would like to have dinner with some "youngsters".

"Will he be reminding us of all the house rules?" Huaisang whispered to me.

"Cuz, I honestly don't know a lot of them."

The Twin Jades as how the Lan brothers are known for ushered us towards a big mahogany double door. My eyes grew bigger at the sight of the room. It's as huge as the ballroom hall in Lotus Pier.

"This is your dining area?" I asked too shocked to whisper. They all looked at me. Lan Xichen nodded and smile.

I couldn't imagine eating here three times a day. No matter how much Madam Yu disapproves of me, I think it's more intimate eating in a small table with everyone close with each other.

We saw Lan Qiren walked from the kitchen double doors to the dining area. He smiled at everyone except me. I smiled slightly and bowed my head in greetings.

We ate in silence. A golden rule in the family that doesn't apply in others as I saw Jiang Cheng, Huaisang and peacock ate uncomfortably.

"The food wasn't bad. But I wish we could have more dessert," I told Huaisang on our way to Lan Zhan's room; the Jingshi.

His room is detached from the main house. Huaisang has told me before although no one knows why. It is only assumed that they either want him to live independently or it's just his cold nature.

The sun was setting when we arrived in Lan Zhan's cabin. I noticed a big wooden cage at the far corner of the patio. I smiled excitedly as I saw two bunnies moved inside it.

"Don't disturb them," Lan Zhan said behind me.

I withdrew my hands and put them behind me. Lan Zhan stared at me for a few more moments before getting inside the cabin. I looked at the bunnies again a little bit sad that I couldn't touch them.

* * *

"Lan Wangji, can I use your comp?" I heard Huaisang asked. I saw Lan Zhan nodded to his study table where his computer is.

I've been trying to understand the topic that he has assigned to me but being in front of him makes me feel a lot of things that I can't focus at all.

Apart from his luxurious clothes on formal events and the school uniform, I've never seen him in other clothes. Tonight, he changed his school uniform to a sunny yellow shirt with a skateboard printed on the center and khaki shorts. His hair still pulled back in a messy ponytail. He looks adorably hot.

He's so focused on studying his part; taking notes here, getting all confused there and eventually nodding when he finally understands something. His lips pout when he's thinking, they smirk when something's amusing, bitten when something's interesting. His long slender fingers carefully moving on the book's pages while the other hand plays around with the pen when not writing.

His perfectly sculpted tall nose too perfect it must have been hand-made. I mean, God (if there is any) has certainly taken his time making him- or it's probably genetic. After all, his brother and uncle are also good looking.

"It's almost nine," Lan Xichen came into the cabin wearing his pajamas inside a velvet royal blue robe. This family is indeed royalty, I could tell.

"We'll finish in a while," Lan Zhan replied without looking away from the books.

"Alright then, I'll tell Shushu you'll be up late," Lan Xichen said turning to the door.

"But don't stay up too late," he added.

"Ten," Lan Zhan responded.

"G-good night Lan Xichen!" I called out as he made his way out to the door. He turned to me and smile then scanned the whole cabin before closing the glass doors.

"Hey, Wangji," I called him once the doors closed. He didn't move a muscle.

"Lan Wangji," I tried again.

" Lan Zhan!" this time a bit louder than expected it got everyone's attention.

"Is your brother in a romantic relationship?" I asked. I saw his eyes got confused but he didn't say a word.

"Just asking for a sibling," I said tittering.

"Wei Wuxian!" Came Jiang Cheng's angry voice again.

"Did you get anything?" Lan Zhan asked me.

"So," I started proudly.

"When something is charged and you put right next to something uncharged, it'll attract the uncharged closer." I saw him nodded and felt everyone's focus on me.

"So, does that mean, say... I rub something to charge it and put it next to something uncharged it'll pull the other thing in?" I continued.

I heard Huaisang laughed.

"Wei Wuxian!" Jiang Cheng's angry voice again. Sometimes I still wonder how he could live angrily all his life. He needs a little I don't know, romance?

"Yes," I heard Lan Zhan responded flatly looking at my hands.

"Oh, I think I'm getting it. Should I rub something for you?" I asked.

Jin Zixuan stood from the low coffee table where we've been studying and moved next to Huaisang scanning the books on Lan Zhan's bookshelf.

My phone beeped.

"Wei Ying, stop! You're killing me!"

It was from Huaisang.

"?? wdym ??" I replied.

"Damn, rub smthng? Srsyl ur being horny! Your hands didn't even lie! STOP!!!"

I looked at Huaisang confused. He raised an eyebrow and that's when I remembered my hand gestures while explaining about charged particles.

I laughed loudly that Jiang Cheng had to hit my back.

* * *

That night we slept at the guest rooms in the mansion. Jiang Cheng and I sharing the same room while Huaisang and peacock on separate rooms.

"I wonder how people live here," I thought aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Jiang Cheng asked from the other bed.

"This place is massive and only a few people live here. Even the dining hall is so huge how do they even eat there?"

"I think they eat the same as how we did earlier."

"Do you think it's colder in winter?"

"I think so."

"Jiang Cheng," I turned to my side to face him.

"Can you live here?"

Jiang Cheng's eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean if you ever marry Lan Huan-"

"Xichen, Wei Ying," he corrected me.

"Fine, Lan Xichen-"

"I'm not marrying any Lan," he said even before I could add something more.

"Is he in a relationship with Jin Guangyao?"

"Wei Wuxian, you're gossiping!"

"But don't you like him?"

Jiang Cheng didn't answer. He turned his back on me and went to sleep- I guess.

He doesn't openly talk about crushes. But I know he has a crush on Lan Xichen. The way he smiles when Lan Xichen is around. He's more attentive when Lan Xichen talks. He blushes when Lan Xichen smiles at him. I could see everything. My brother having a crush on the older Lan while I'm head over heels with the younger. Isn't it a wonderful love story for our future children and grandchildren?

I turned my night lamp off and hoped he's having the sweetest dream of his life.

* * *

Lan Wangji stood on a big stone starring at the back of the woman in front of him. Her hair black, soft and long it flows almost to her waist. A red ribbon peeking behind the locks. She's wearing a long black dress that accentuates her curves.

He felt his heart raced. He smiled. He heard the birds started chirping to a song. He felt the cold spring on his legs. The sound of the waterfall crashing softly followed the rhythm of his heart.

The woman slowly turned towards him. His eyebrows furrowed. His smile faded.

"Lan Zhan," she called out smiling.

"Wei Wuxian!" he screamed opening his eyes.

Jumping out of his bed, he found the alarm clock on the bedside table and turned it off. It's already five in the morning and he woke up from a bad dream. No, he thought. It was a nightmare!


	4. Face to face with paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng woke up to his brother's 60's playlist again. He's gotten used to Wei Ying's taste to music but lately, he's been playing a lot of them in the morning. 
> 
> "From you Heaven sent love, just touch me again  
> I'm king of all men and reigning from above~"
> 
> He heard Wei Wuxian singing from the closet. He got up and made his way to take a shower. 
> 
> "Jiang Cheng!" Wei Wuxian called him from the closet.
> 
> He turned around annoyed and saw his brother not wearing the school uniform.
> 
> "It's only Monday, Wei Ying. Wear the school uniform," he said too tired to even scold his brother. 
> 
> "Don't we look good in yellow?" Wei Wuxian mischievously turned around showing off his yellow shirt and khaki shorts. 
> 
> "He looks good in yellow. You look weird." He told the boy as he closed the bathroom door.

Wei Wuxian couldn't sit still on the car while waiting for Jiang Cheng. He wondered what's taking his brother long when he's usually the first person to be out in the morning. 

"We're late," he complained when Jiang Cheng finally arrived.

The other boy didn't reply. He seemed to be preoccupied. 

It's been the longest week for Wei Wuxian. He wishes for Wednesday to hurry and be done. He just wants for Friday to come and stop for a long time. He totally enjoyed their first sleepover at the Lan mansion that he wanted for time to slow down. 

_ I wish this project is a year long.  _ He thought to himself.

He sees Lan Zhan every day at school but the boy has obviously been avoiding him since Saturday and only realized it yesterday. 

Lan Wangji has always been cold towards others but he could tell that he has been avoiding him intentionally. When they're at the Physics lab discussing their project, he'd avoid eye contact with him. He didn't even bother asking him about his assigned topic. He had to wait for good timing to jump into the conversation or wait for the other boys to ask him. Yesterday, he was running in the hallway again but Lan Zhan didn't say a word to him. He even yelled at Nie Huaisang during English class just to get his attention but he didn't do anything either. It was Jiang Cheng who scolded him. 

"Mr Wei," he heard the driver called.

"We're here."

Wei Wuxian noticed that the car had been parked but neither he nor Jiang Cheng moved from their seats. 

"Jiang Cheng," he pulled on his brother's arm.

The other boy looked at him obviously not noticing they've longed arrived at school. 

"You two have trouble at school?" The driver asked in concern. 

"Ah, nothing. Sorry," Wei Wuxian responded nervously pushing Jiang Cheng out of the car. 

* * *

Wednesday ended okay. He saw the usual Lan Wangji. He tried greeting him in P.E. class but no reaction. 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked Huaisang.

"Apart from being horny which probably he didn't notice?" His best friend asked back in a sarcastic tone. 

"Huai~" he felt disappointed.

"Wei Ying, stop thinking too much," Huaisang finally told him after their afternoon classes. 

"He's still in his usual self. Remember that he's never really interacted with you unless he had to reprimand you," his best friend spoke a matter of factly. 

Wei Wuxian realized this but still, part of him is convinced Lan Zhan is intentionally avoiding him for unknown reasons. 

* * *

"Should I ask him Jie jie?" he asked his older sister after dinner. 

Yanli smiled as she sipped the tea. She noticed both of her brothers have been feeling anxious and not themselves since the start of the week. She tried talking to Jiang Cheng but the boy only told her "nothing". But she can't press on the boy as this might anger him. _He'll come over when he needs help._ She reminded herself. 

After dinner, she summoned Wei Ying from their room and brought him to the garden to have tea and talk. 

"A-xian, do you think it's necessary?" she asked tenderly.

Wei Wuxian shrugged. Maybe. Maybe not. He feels it's necessary so he could apologize and avoid doing the same mistake. He really wants to be friends with Lan Wangji. But if he doesn't want any friends then, it's probably not necessary to know. He thought only to himself.

"Shijie~" he whined at his older sister as he reached out to hug her. 

Yanli finding this act adorable stifled a laugh. 

"Ah," she heard him saying while breaking his arms from her. 

"Did the peacock sent you those flowers again?" He asked eyeing the soft pink carnations that Jin Zixuan sent her together with a package of English tea that she loves. 

"Don't you like him?" she asked. 

Wei Wuxian disapproves of his classmate openly for some reasons. 

"He's annoying," he said pouting.

"But if Jie jie likes him then I have to deal with him."

She had to laugh. Unlike Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian is very open about his feelings and thoughts. But the difference doesn't make her love the other boy less. She loves both of her brothers equally. 

* * *

Very slowly Friday arrived and Wei Wuxian grew more and more anxious as they approach the mansion. 

An elder woman greeted them warmly and ushered them straight to Wangji's cabin. 

"Hanguang-jun will be with you in a while," she said smiling. 

Apart from his formal name, Lan Zhan is also called Huanguang-jun mostly by the family's employees. 

"Do you need anything?" She asked in her warm and graceful voice. 

The four boys exchanged looks before Jin Zixuan spoke.

"None. Thank you," he responded. 

Wei Wuxian was a bit surprised at the politeness in his voice. _He's probably not that arrogant towards elder people._

The cabin's glass doors and curtains were wide opened when they arrived. A sign that they can enter? Wei Wuxian thought. 

He looked at the wooden cage and walked so slowly to see the bunnies. He scanned the surrounding for any sign of Wangji and when he didn't see any, he held out his hands to the cage's opened door. 

A black bunny came out to his hands. This made him happy he had to giggle as he petted the animal in his hands. A few moments later the white bunny came out of the cage. He put the black one down and scooped the other one up. He was giggling while talking to the bunnies when he saw a shadow beside him. 

He jerked when he saw Lan Wangji staring down at him. He let out a nervous laugh while slowly putting the white bunny back to the cage and pushing the other one back very lightly. 

"Lan Zhan, I-"

"Apple and Cloud," Lan Wangji said before he could finish a sentence.

"Ha?"

"Their names."

"Ahhh~" Wei Wuxian said finally understanding and feeling at ease that the other boy didn't snarl at him.

"They're very friendly," he said to Wangji. 

The other boy nodded and walked into the cabin where the other three boys have been lying on the floor while waiting for Wangji. 

* * *

The night followed in the same sequence as before: they had dinner with the Lans, Lan Xichen coming over a few minutes before nine reminding them of the time but eventually gave them extra hours to finish their project. 

It was half-past ten and Huaisang has long been gone to his room when Jiang Cheng stood up and told them to call it a day. 

"You go ahead," Lan Wangji told them not looking up. 

"I'll finish this first then follow you," Wei Wuxian informed Jiang Cheng. 

Jin Zixuan went off with Jiang Cheng saying his eyes are already tired. 

Both boys are locked on their assignments. Occasionally, Lan Wangji would look at Wei Wuxian to check if he's still awake. Not surprisingly the boy still has some energy in him as he took notes every time he finds something worthy after doing something with the ballons and the other random things scattered on the table. 

Wangji smiled. He's never seen Wei Wuxian this focused in studying. Wei Wuxian is known to be a smart kid but he's always in trouble by breaking a lot of rules earning him the title _bogeyman_.

When he first met him in grade school he thought he'd be a good friend as he always wears a smiling face and is very friendly towards everyone he meets. However, this changed when they became classmates in sophomore year and got him in trouble. Since then he never dared to get close to him which is a pity now as he looked at the other boy from the opposite side of the table. 

"You should go," he told Wei Wuxian when he saw him yawn.

"I'll finish my observation first. You go, I'll close the doors when I leave."

Hesitating, Wangji got up and went to his bedroom. 

* * *

Wei Wuxian felt his neck stiffened but realized it has gone warm. He slowly opened his eyes and found the cabin dimly lit by the lampshade by the study table. He straightened himself. He fell asleep on the table. 

A blanket fell on his back. He immediately picked it up and wrapped it around him again. He smiled feeling thrilled knowing that it was Lan Wangji who put the blanket on him. 

He looked around the cabin. The doors have been closed and the curtains have been drawn. He looked at the door to Wangji's room. He smiled and smelled the blanket. He inhaled the soft baby powder scent of the cloth. He giggled and thought that maybe that's how his Lan Zhan smells. 

He decided to lie down on the sofa.

* * *

Wei Wuxian walked to the patio to see the sunrise. He did some stretching and peeked at the cage where the bunnies are still asleep.

"Good morning!" He saw Lan Xichen passing by the path in front of the cabin. 

"Good morning, Lan Xichen," he waved at the older man. 

Lan Xichen stopped from his jog and asked about Wangji.

"I just got up. Haven't seen him," he informed him.

"Oh, he's probably at the pool," Lan Xichen said.

Wei Wuxian nodded. 

"It's by this side. Just walk up a few steps and you'll see the pool below."

Lan Xichen said as he pointed to his right before resuming on his morning jog.

Wei Wuxian observed him for a while. He's definitely good looking, no wonder a lot of women flock towards him. He has the same strong manly built like his brother and a few inches taller. In contrast, he wears his hair brown, short and wavy. _Lan Zhan probably got the long hair inspiration from their Uncle._ He thought. 

* * *

Wei Wuxian was smiling as he made his way to the swimming pool. Cloud Recesses is living up to its name. With a lot of trees surrounding the land, different plants and some tall grasses and flowers, it is a refreshing and relaxing place to live. 

As he walked down to the poolside he could hear a waterfall not too far away. 

"Lan Zhan!" He called out when he saw Wangji swimming in the pool.

Wangji stopped but didn't get out of the water. 

"How did you -"

"Lan Xichen," answered Wei Wuxian not letting him finish. 

Wangji finally pulled himself out of the pool and made his way to get the towel by the bench. 

Wei Wuxian looked at the boy's exposed soft, pale skin under the sunlight. His shoulders so broad he could see them as wings. His waist to tiny and his legs looking longer in his black Speedo Jammer. He looked at his own waist to measure the difference. 

"What are you doing?" He heard Lan Wangji asked.

Realizing that the other boy saw him touching his waist and arms, he laughed nervously.

"Nothing, I just realized you're not as small I thought you were."

Lan Wangji eyed him in confusion. Wei Wuxian tried explaining himself. Wangji looking utterly vexed by what he just heard walked away back to his cabin. 

"Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian called him out but he continued to walk hurriedly. 

"Nice, Wei Wuxian. Very very nice," he scolded himself.

"Hah, why did I even explain how I compared his body to his brother, Jiang Cheng, and Mr Nie?" he gave himself a good slap on the face. 

He grimaced at the pain he felt. _You're being lewd. Well deserved._ He told himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -the lyrics are from Swearin' to God by Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons.


	5. I'd like to make it with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A-jie," Wei Wuxian called his older sister. 
> 
> "What do you think of this one?" He asked holding out a book to her. 
> 
> "Since when did you get interested in classics?" Jiang Yanli asked her brother who's holding a copy of Pride and Prejudice. 
> 
> "I'm not. But someone I know likes to read classics," the younger replied. 
> 
> "Lan Wangji," she said more of a statement than a question.
> 
> Wei Wuxian smiled widely. 
> 
> Yanli shook her head as Wei Wuxian happily hops his way to the cashier to pay for the book.

It's been over a week since the Physics project ended but Jiang Cheng noticed that Wei Wuxian's interactions with Lan Wangji at school had grown more frequent and longer. There were even instances when Wei Wuxian would choose to sit with Lan Wangji at lunch when normally the other boy refused to be accompanied by anyone other than his brother.

"Should I kick you out of this house?" He asked his brother one night. 

"Why would you do that?" Wei Wuxian asked in surprise. 

"You seemed to have developed a good friendship with Lan Wangji." 

Wei Wuxian smiled at him revealing how happy he is with the progress of his relationship with Wangji and it annoys Jiang Cheng. 

"I'm telling Dad you'd like to move to Gusu," he continued. 

"Jiang Cheng!" Wei Wuxian replied throwing a pillow at him. His face completely happy it's getting into Jiang Cheng's nerves. 

"You rarely talk to us but when you do, you always mention Lan Wangji. Have you ever thought how Nie Huaisang feels about this?"

"He's not jealous. Are you?" Wie Wuxian teased.

"I'm not. But at least don't be rude when you talk to us by mentioning Lan Wangji. I'm tired of hearing all of the stories about him."

Wei Wuxian frowned and went back to his own bed. 

He picked up his phone and texted Lan Wangji.

_ Good night Lan Zhan! :)  _

_ Good night Wei Ying. _

  
"Dream of me tonight, okay?" He said looking at his phone happily. 

_ Wei Ying. _

Hearing it from his crush really puts tons of butterflies in his stomach. Lan Zhan has never called him in his birth name before. It's always WEI WUXIAN in his cold voice that gives chills to him in so many different degrees. 

* * *

"It surprised me how you got his number when he barely talks to anyone," Huaisang was talking to him the following day. 

"It was easy though," he said. Asking for his phone number had not been difficult as the other boy seemed to be too willing. And to think that he only has five contacts in his phone makes Wei Wuxian feel special. 

"I just asked it a day before the project presentation. I told him I might need to ask him something about the project."

The other boy looked at him with amusement. 

"I highly doubt you even asked about the project."

"I did though," Wei Wuxian countered. 

"Wei Wuxian, if you ever start studying and aiming for the top ten, it's F.O. for us," Huaisang told him half-jokingly. 

"Wait, is my best friend jealous of my Lan Zhan?" He teased leaning closer to the other boy. 

"No." Huaisang's response was quick.

"Or are you jealous of me because the LOML has noticed me and who knows what the future brings?"

The other boy looked at him again but with disapproval.

"Then why don't you confess to my brother and let's be brothers-in-law?"

Surprised, Huaisang hit Wei Wuxian with his sketchbook where he was trying to draw while waiting for the next class at the school's coffee shop. 

The other boy only laughed at his friend's reaction. 

"After all, you're both so jealous of me and Lan Zhan," he continued teasing as Huaisang repeatedly hits him with the sketchbook.

"Besides, I've heard Lan Xichen is now in a relationship. Which leaves my brother heartbroken. So, you go comfort him," he whispered.

Nie Huaisang now too tired to even argue put his sketchbook and pens back to his bag and prepared to leave. 

"P.E. has been cancelled for today," Jiang Cheng came into the shop just before Huaisang could leave the table. 

"Why?" He asked worried about his brother. Despite being too strict, Huaisang really cherishes his brother. He's basically the only person who raised him. 

"Jin Guangyao fainted and he had to drive him to the nearest hospital," Jiang Cheng informed him putting him at ease. 

"No doctors or nurses at the infirmary?" Wei Wuxian asked confused. 

"Nah, apparently they had to bring him to the hospital after staying at the infirmary for a few minutes."

"Is he okay?" Huaisang asked. 

Jiang Cheng was a bit surprised to see the concerned look on Nie Huaisang. 

"No idea," he answered hoping there was no trace of bitterness in his voice. 

_ "Lan Zhan, PE's cxld. Wanna hang out?"  _ Wei Wuxian texted Lan Wangji. 

" _Can't."_ Was the reply he received. 

"Hmp, so stern!" He complained. 

"Got rejected?" Jiang Cheng teased. 

"Give it up, Wei Ying." It was Huaisang. 

"I give up on you two. Bye." He said as he takes his bag leaving the coffee shop with two boys laughing. 

* * *

Wei Wuxian found Lan Wangji in the library. Locating him during free hours isn't difficult. The library is the only destination of the legendary Lan Wangji at school when he's not attending classes or being a school president. 

"Lan Zhan," he called the boy quietly as he makes himself comfortable on the seat next to him.

"Mn." Responded the other boy but didn't look up.

"Wangji," Wei Wuxian repeated but leaned closer to Wangji's ears. 

"Wei Ying," Lan Wangji finally looked at him.

"Hi," Wei Wuxian managed to smile despite the distance of their faces.

"Don't you have other things to do?" Lan Wangji asked as he goes back to reading the book. 

Wei Wuxian only shook his head. 

"Pride and Prejudice?" He asked recognizing the book.

"Mn." The other boy nodded.

Wei Wuxian spent the next thirty minutes sitting beside Lan Wangji not saying another word and sometimes looking at the other boy as he reads the book he gave him the other day. 

_ I could kiss those lips until they smile, and I hear his giggles.  _ He thought as he continued to admire the beauty beside him.

The bell rang for the next class. 

Lan Wangji picked up his bag. Bringing the book on his other hand he made his way out of the library with Wei Wuxian following just behind him. 

Realizing he's walking too fast, he paused and waited for the other boy to catch up with him before resuming his walk- pace a little slower than usual. 

"No running in the hallways," he reminded him in his flat voice. 

Wei Wuxian giggled thrilled to know that Lan Wangji is going to walk with him. 

* * *

"How's Mr Jin?" Wangji asked his brother. 

He was called by Lan Xichen to his room to give him the new gaming console he got for him. 

"He's fine now. But he needs to take some days off to rest."

"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked the younger boy noticing that he just sat on the sofa without opening the package. 

"Later in the cabin," the latter replied. 

"How's Wei Wuxian?"

His younger brother looked at him in confusion. 

"You seem comfortable with each other now." And it makes him happy. 

"He's talkative." 

Lan Xichen laughed at the remark. 

"As he is the son of his mother," he said in between chuckles. 

Cangse Sanren was their uncle's classmate and one of the best students. She is however mischievous and stirred a lot of trouble that almost made his uncle bald. 

Lan Wangji nodded. Having heard the stories about Wei Wuxian's late parents, he could agree that Wei Ying indeed took after his mother. 

"Including her beauty." His uncle would add acknowledging how beautiful she was- perhaps one of the few compliments he has about the woman. 

"Wangji-yah," his brother called with affection as he made his way to the door. He turned around and saw his older brother's delightful face.

"I hope you could spend more time with your friends."

Wangji nodded, not sure how to respond. 

"You can bring them over again and play games," Lan Xichen added.

The boy didn't reply. He bowed in courtesy and reached for the door. 

Lan Xichen smiled and sighed. It's about time for his brother to enjoy his youth. And for as long as he's alive, he wants him to have his freedom. If he wants to help take over the family businesses, that'd be great, but he doesn't want to force it on him. 

"He's already been through a lot at such a young age. I just want him to be happy," he took another deep breath while blinking back the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -chapter title from "Make It With You" by Bread


	6. What does my future hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you're still reading this, thank you so much! It makes smile to see this fic getting hits.   
> I don't know what I'm doing. The plan was to make this soft and fluffy but for some reasons, my hand is taking it somewhere a bit painful. But I'll try to write more WangXian soft moments in the next ones.   
> Well, this chapter is a bit serious- I think. So I hope you could bear with me. :D   
> Anyways, I'm opening up the comments for non-ao3 users. Please leave me comments if you can so I would know what you like and hopefully do better in the next one. ;)   
> Thank you! <3

They were having dinner when Jiang Fengmian brought up the topic of Wei Wuxian's birthday.

"It's in two weeks. What would you like to do?" He asked with obvious adoration in his voice. 

"I'd like to have noodles with everyone," Wei Wuxian responded happily. 

"Good for you," Madam Yu sneered at the young boy.

"How about your own son?" She turned to her husband emphasizing the latter words. 

Madam Yu never approved the adoption of Wei Wuxian. When her husband brought home the then seven-year-old boy, she told her husband to send him to nearest relatives but he refused, saying he'd like to take responsibility of his assistant and confidante 's child. But to Madam Yu, it's more like taking the child in as a part of his memory with the woman he loved.

"I'd have the same," Jiang Cheng answered to fill the void when his father didn't respond. 

"How are you going to settle for something so simple when you could have more?" She scoffed at her son. 

"Let's talk about it later," Jiang Fengmian said attempting to silence his wife. This however angered the woman more. 

"That's your own blood running in his body just to remind you that."

"So do you plan of putting up a grand birthday party for a servant's child?" She scowled again when her husband fell silent.

"Yu Zi-" the man snapped but didn't finish his statement when he saw the children. 

Yanli torn between calling her parents out or drive the conversation somewhere else fell silent. Wei Wuxian feeling a pang of guilt creeping in his chest lowered his head. Jiang Cheng looked like he's about to cry. 

"Mother," the young boy called for her. His eyes wet but he's trying to hold back the tears. 

"What?" She snarled. "Are you going to stop me and defend that boy?"

"Mom," he tried again not knowing exactly what to say. 

Madam Yu stood from her seat and took off to the Master's Residence. 

"I'm sorry. Finish up your food," the older man said feeling rather ashamed of his children for seeing such an act in the dining table. 

* * *

"Jiang Cheng," Wei Wuxian called for his brother from his bed. 

The other boy, however, didn't budge from his seat. He continued playing on his computer by the study table. 

"We both know that Uncle wants only the best for both of us. Your birthday won't be too soon. But we know he'll ask you about it one of these days," he said. 

For the past couple of years he's been trying not to feel guilty at the treatment he's receiving. But every day it grew bigger and bigger. He doesn't want to feel guilty for it. He never asked for anything special. Being taken in and raised well when both of his parents died in an accident is already more than enough for him. Of course, he's not blind nor insensitive at all. He noticed the difference ever since grade school. With Jiang Fengmian being too strict with his own child to the point of ignoring him when he needs help or when he achieves something; while his treatment to the other boy was more lenient to the point that he was never called out for his mistakes. 

All these years he's been trying to ignore these things and whenever he feels guilty about them he offers his shoulders to Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng, on the other hand, has never shown anything rebellious. He tries his best to excel at school and as early as eleven has shown great interest in the family's business. 

"Jiang Cheng," he tried again as if he's a three-year-old boy whining over his brother. 

"What-" Jiang Cheng flinched to move Wei Wuxian's arms away but stopped halfway.

Knowing the younger boy well, Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms again around the boy. 

"No parents hate their own child. Remember that," he said again as he hugged the boy from his seat. 

"Whatever," Jiang Cheng replied rolling his eyes but allowed Wei Wuxian to hug him a little bit longer. 

_ It's not his fault _ . He though as he always does. If his own father shows greater affection to someone else's child that's because there are feelings and memories that cannot be erased even by death. Having heard the stories of how his father fell in love with Cangse Sanren and him blaming himself for the accident, Jiang Cheng understood the affection that his father shows to Wei Wuxian. _He's technically the son he never had_. But more often than not, he feels frustrated about the fact that his father never cared for him. 

* * *

"Do you think he's going to like this?" Lan Xichen asked Wangji.

They stopped by the mall on their way home from the head office. Every weekend the brothers visit the head office in the city of Gusu to help out their uncle with the family business. 

Lan Xichen has never really talked to his uncle about what he thinks about Wangji's future. Wangji, on the other hand, has never said anything about the family business. He just goes there with his brother in silence but tries his best to understand everything.

"Who doesn't like a gift from Lan Xichen?" The younger boy replied with a playful grin on his face. His grin too small for others to notice but Lan Xichen laughed at this. 

"I didn't know you could tease me like this," he replied in between chuckles. "All right then, I'll take this," he said informing the saleslady as he puts down the watch. 

"The camera will be delivered in three days," he told Wangji. 

"Mn," the boy replied. _Perfect timing._ He thought but felt excited about the delivery. 

* * *

Lan Wangji walked into the library after his afternoon classes. It's only three and he needs to wait for his brother to finish up at five: a daily routine he's been used to. Surprisingly, he spotted Wei Wuxian in the far corner of the room where he usually sits. His eyes glimmered with joy at the sight of the other boy. His lips curved into a small smile. 

He doesn't know exactly what he feels but ever since he got to know more about Wei Wuxian he's been looking forward to seeing him every day. He wants to be beside the boy all the time. He wants to hear him talk endlessly and calling his name if he thinks he's not paying attention when he always does. 

He always paid attention to him even before the Physics project. He knows even his tiniest antics. He could identify his voice from afar. That faint minty scent of his that Lan Wangji couldn't tell if it's his shampoo or his cologne. 

He could imagine Wei Wuxian smiling at him widely. His eyes looking as clear as the spring in Cloud Recesses. That little habit of him touching his knows when there's something interesting or when he's thinking. His soft wavy hair that sometimes covers his eyes. 

"Aye, Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian called a bit louder that caused the other students to look into their direction. 

"Wei Ying," Lan Wangji responded. If he's startled, it didn't show. He slowly pulled a chair beside Wei Wuxian amazed and confused at how his own feet walked towards the boy when his initial plan was to sit somewhere else. 

"Have you finished the book?" Wei Wuxian asked excitedly. 

"Almost," he answered. 

Wei Wuxian softly giggled and he felt something tugged in his chest. He blinks a bit faster, confused but continued to open his book to read it. 

The boys sat there quietly for a few more minutes before Wangji noticed the book that Wei Wuxian is reading. 

Wei Wuxian saw the curious look on his face. He laughed softly and explained. 

"You want to study business?" Lan Wangji asked. He found this a bit surprising. Wei Wuxian is a boy who loves music and arts. At one point he even thought Wei Wuxian would go to an art school. 

"I want to help Jiang Cheng in their family business in the future," the boy smiled. 

"Is this what you want?"

Wei Wuxian shrugged.

"Wei Ying, you follow your heart."

"I just want to repay the kindness they've shown me especially Uncle Jiang."

"Is it a good idea?"

"Yeah, I think so."

_ I am not in a position to decide for him nor to make him think more about it. _ Wangji thought to himself. Trying to restrain himself from talking more to avoid confusing the other boy, he nodded withdrawing from the conversation. But he really wants Wei Wuxian to choose his own path that will make him happy and away from any troubles. 

They sat there again in silence. Wangji heard Wei Wuxian breathed deeply. _I caused him trouble_. He thought again worried about what might happen next. 

* * *

"Is it a good idea? Wei Ying, you follow your heart." 

Wei Wuxian sprawled on his bed starring at the ceiling. His head has been recalling his conversation with Lan Wangji. 

_ Is it a good idea?  _

_ I hope so _ . He thought. 

_ Wei Ying, you follow your heart. _

_ What do I want? _

"You can study whatever you like where ever you like." He recollected a conversation with Jiang Fengmian a few days ago. 

Being in their senior year, the family had been busy looking for schools where he and Jiang Cheng could go to.

Jiang Cheng has no choice but to take a business degree as he is expected to take over the family business by twenty-five. 

"Good for him. He has options!" He could hear Madam Yu's stern voice. He feels guilty that he has the freedom to choose while Jiang Cheng doesn't. 

He doesn't want to meddle in the family business but he feels obliged to at least help Jiang Cheng manage it in the future. He wants to share his struggles with him and help him overcome all of them just like how his father did to Uncle Jiang. It's like he's born to stay by Jiang Cheng's side to protect him and clear the path for him. 

But is that what his heart really want?

* * *

"Art plus business," Nie Huaisang told Wei Wuxian. 

His best friend confided him about his future plans and his conversation with Wangji. Wei Wuxian looked puzzled.

"Wei Ying, such school exists. You have wifi at home. Use it. Don't be stupid when you're smart." 

Huaisang flipped his MacBook air open. 

"Look. See?" He said simultaneously as he showed the other boy the search results. 

"So I could still pursue art while studying business?" He asked with a trace of hope in his voice. 

"What's the Jiang's business?" He asked to make him realize. 

"Well, construction and housing," Wei Wuxian answered flatly. Knowing this by heart it's almost by muscle memory that he could answer anything about the family, their business, and other matters.

Huaisang stared at him in anticipation of his 'aha!' moment. 

"Huaisang!!" Wei Wuxian finally feeling more enthusiastic grabbed his friend and hugged him. His heart is about to explode. He could study art and business at the same time. He could help Jiang Cheng run the business in the future and pursue his passion for art. 

"I love you Nie Huaisang!" Wei Wuxian screamed joyfully. The whole classroom looked at him suspiciously at first but knowing the closeness of the two they resumed to whatever they were doing. 

Lan Wangji saw him hugging his best friend felt something indescribable. It's as if Wei Wuxian confessing his love to Nie Huaisang will be something surprising. After all, they've been best friends since freshmen. Wangji is confused. Why is he feeling sad? He shouldn't be. Wei Ying looks happier now. He's no longer sulking. He's been dead worried about the boy ever since that conversation at the library. Now he seems fine and back to his sunny self. But why is he feeling something unusually painful?


	7. But I can't get you off my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A younger woman walked to the cabin to call Lan Wangji to the dining hall for breakfast. The cabin was wide open as expected and the bunnies hop around the patio.  
> "Hanguang-jun," the woman called loudly over the loud music in the cabin.  
> "He's listening to Frankie Valli today. Yesterday it was Aretha Franklin." She told the other woman in the kitchen.
> 
> "Gege, what does it feel to fall in love?" Lan Wangji asked his older brother on their drive to school.  
> "What?" Lan Xichen asked. "Do you mean 'how' "? He clarified.  
> "No, Gege. What do people feel when they're in love?"  
> Lan Xichen smiled. Seeing the confused and curious look on Wangji's face he told the boy: "It's hard to explain nor tell. You'll just know it, eventually."  
> He heard the younger boy sighed.  
> Is his baby brother having crushes now?

On my birthday, to my relief, nothing grand happened. At least not that they know of. 

Getting a birthday message from my crush has tossed me into euphoria. Not only it was a "Happy Birthday, Wei Ying" but it also included a photo of his bunnies. What's more extra is he sent me this greeting at exactly five in the morning. Which means, he woke up probably a few minutes earlier before his scheduled wake-up time and sent the message as his alarm went off. Was I happy on my birthday? It was thrilling even if it was a weekend and I didn't see him. 

I had dinner with the Jiang minus Madam Yu. She went to Lanling to meet her friend, Madam Jin. 

With the help of my dear sister, we convinced Uncle Jiang not to arrange any party for me. 

"We could do it together with A'Cheng's birthday," Shijie told Uncle Jiang. She wasn't against my idea but she told me frankly that she felt sad that I had to be anxious about the birthday plans that Uncle Jiang mentioned. 

Uncle Jiang seemed hesitant at first but eventually agreed. 

"Anything that will make you feel comfortable," he told me.

Jiang Cheng didn't seem to mind sharing the party with me. He even dragged me to their personal tailor to get me a pair of suit. 

"A man needs to have at least a pair of good suit in his closet," he said. 

"Man?" I asked him confused. I don't know anything about this. I totally hate being part of a rich family. I've been living with them for quiet too long and I'm telling you, each day is a surprise. Sometimes it's overwhelming, at times it's suffocating that I can't breathe and want to vomit at the same time. 

"You're eighteen now, dumby," he told me.

Hmm, I like the new nickname. It's cute. I asked him to call me that instead of my full name.

"Wei Wuxian!" he countered. I gave up. He can call me whatever he likes. But I like the cute ones better, though. Like that one time he called "baby" while I was complaining to Shijie about how he kicked me out of the room when I was watching an anime. Well, he doesn't like BL so I guess that made him angry. Hmp!

* * *

"Hey, Lan Zhan!" 

Wei Wuxian was sitting beside Wangji at the school ground. The other boy nodded.

"What do you say about spending the winter break together?"

"Mn?" Lan Wangji turned to him. His eyes in confusion. _Spending the winter break? What does he mean?_ He thought, panic crawling in.

"Well, I don't want to be in Lotus Pier this whole winter break," Wei Wuxian said as he touched his nose. 

_ What is he thinking? _ Lan Wangji thought again, panic becoming real.

"You see, it's kind of complicated these days and the next hundreds of days. The entire household was a bit shaken to hear that I'd go to the same school as Jiang Cheng and..." he smiled bitterly and trailed off, not wanting to continue. 

"You want to be somewhere else," Lan Wangji finished it up for him knowing what Wei Wuxian meant by _shaken_. 

"Huaisang," he added. 

"What about him?"

"Spend it with him," he replied simply. 

Wei Wuxian got curious at the harshness in Wangji's voice.

"He'll be busy studying to make up for his failing grades," he answered brushing off the thought that Lan Wangji is jealous of his best friend because that's too impossible. 

"Mn," the other boy only nodded again. 

"Can you believe it?" Wei Wuxian said chuckling. "He'd like to take Psychology and proceed to Law after."

"Mn."

"He's smart, I know that of course. But I didn't know he'd like to pursue his dreams in law school. I thought he was just pressured by his broth--" He paused when he saw Wangji's brows furrowed and his face looking rather annoyed.

"Are you okay?" He asked worrying.

"Mn," Wangji only nodded. His eyes briefly looked at him and then back to the enormous view of the school ground.

"How about you Lan Zhan?" He asked. "What do you want to study?"

"Nothing."

"Ha? Lan Wangji, the bestest among the bestest in the whole Cloud Recesses School of Discipline has nothing in mind?"

"Boring," the other boy replied as he stood up from the bench. 

"Where are you going?" Wei Wuxian jumped off from his seat and followed Wangji who's footsteps are twice as his. 

"Lan Zhan!" He called out trying to catch up. 

Lan Wangji stopped abruptly and turned back to glare at Wei Wuxian. The other boy stopped midway almost bumping into Lan Wangji. He felt his foot losing a step and felt his body falling backwards.

Lan Wangji's hands were fast enough to catch him. His right arm quickly wrapped around Wei Wuxian's waist while his left caught the other flailing hand. 

It seemed that time stopped for a moment. Lan Wangji looking at Wei Wuxian's eyes with his own shocked and scared eyes. He felt his heart skipped a beat and then raced up pumping too much as if his body needed more than normal.

He heard Wei Wuxian laughed and felt his arm tugging on his uniform. Lan Wangji realized he's still holding the other boy. 

"Clumsy," he scolded as he let go of him.

"Thank you," Wei Wuxian replied. "But that was your fault too," he added. "If you didn't walk too fast I would-" he stopped when he saw Lan Wangji turned away. 

"Aye, Lan Zhan!" He called out. "How could you just talk and untalk to me like that?" He complained. 

"Three hundred rules," Lan Wangji said to him as they walk side by side back to the main building to attend their afternoon classes. 

"Ha?"

"Follow each one of them," Lan Wangji continued. 

"What three hundred rules?"

"I'll add more."

"What are y--"

"No talking about best friends."

"Eh?" 

Wei Wuxian paused from his walk. It took him a few moments to realize what Wangji is talking about. 

* * *

October ended with Wei Wuxian spending more and more time with Lan Wangji. They'd exchange a few messages every day. Mostly good mornings, good nights, and what's ups on weekends, those sort of messages. 

Wangji had started opening up to Wei Wuxian. He started talking to Wei Wuxian not just nodding when he thinks the other deserves to hear his thoughts. They mostly talk about books, music, arts, movies, and the likes. But of course, this means that Wei Wuxian had been more and more mischievous on him. 

"You'll get used to it," Nie Huaisang told him trying to put him at ease as Wei Wuxian pulled a trick over another on him. 

Once he asked Lan Wangji to watch a video in full volume while waiting for their class. The video was harmless but the audio was lewd. It was a girl moaning- more like screaming in what Wangji couldn't put into words but he knows exactly what the sound is. His shock only made the other boy laughed and played more tricks on him.

When Lan Wangji got home from school and was taking his books out of his backpack at the study area, an A4 sized photo fell. It was an artwork of two boys making out. The artwork looked real he did a double-take. 

The following day he tried ignoring him but the boy was persistent and sounded genuine in his apologies. 

"I like Boys Love," the shorter boy explained wearing his playful smile.

"I don't," he replied. 

"But don't you love me yet?"

He looked at Wei Wuxian. His eyes questioning, surprised and angry and at the same time. The other laughed out loud saying he's only joking.

To Wei Wuxian, he wasn't-not completely. It was a half-meant joke. But Wangji couldn't sleep well at night trying to ponder the question. 

He likes being around him, talking to him. He likes everything about Wei Wuxian. He couldn't get mad at him even if he continues to play tricks on him. 

The boy showed interest and some liking to him too. He'd stay with him at the library until five while waiting for his brother. They'd talk at the school ground or sometimes at the cafe during free time. At lunch, they'd sit together, sometimes with Nie Huaisang, Jiang Wanyin, and Jin Zixuan. He even introduced him to Wen Ning, a Junior who became his friend after he saved him from the bullies while trying to skip a class. 

Wei Wuxian is a talker but he likes how he'd listen to him rant about things. Usually, more about video games even if the other boy seemed to have no interest in them.

"I saw Jiang Cheng got into a fight in an online game and I had to suffer staying late outside just so he could vent his anger without me," he told him. 

They'd sit down for hours just talking. Mostly it's Wei Wuxian who's driving the conversation as Wangji himself is a person of few words. 

_ But do I like him in another way? _ He thought. He's confused at how his heart would beat faster at the sight of him. How he looks forward to seeing him every day. How stupid he feels when he smiles at his phone while reading his messages. How much at times he wants to hug him. _I bet he's warm and cosy._ He smiled. 

But is it possible for a boy to be "romantically" in love with another boy? He shook his head. Maybe he's just happy to finally have someone to talk to. To have a friend. 

"Friends," he told himself. 


	8. You're the song I can't stop singing

“Did you bring the gifts?” Lan Xichen asked. They were headed for the Jiang's birthday event in Yunmeng.

  
“Mn,” Wangji nodded from beside his brother.

  
Lan Xichen looked at the younger boy and asked, “are you okay, Wangji-ah?”

  
Wangji looked a little hesitant but Xichen gave him an encouraging look.

  
“I... uhh... I’ll give Wei Ying's gift some other day, ” the boy told his brother.

  
The older Lan was confused but didn’t ask. He simply smiled.

  
He could see the closeness of the two despite what their Uncle thinks about Wei Wuxian. He’s just glad that his little brother had slowly shown interest in making friends with others. The boy grew up excluding himself and refusing to talk to others. Wangji is the kind of kid who wouldn’t open up about his feelings even to his brother. He nods, obeys and never questioned anything that he’s been told to follow. Even when he needs something, Lan Xichen had to find it out himself. The most recent one being was his gaming console that if not for the maids finding the console in the trash bin, he wouldn’t have any idea.

  
“ _I don’t want to bother you_ ,” was the only response he would usually get.

  
They’ve reached Yunmeng after a long drive. The Jiang's mansion boasts in it’s well-known long Lotus River where it is located. The estate had been passed from one generation to the next and only had a few renovations when Jiang Fengmian took it over.

The household’s original Siheyuan style remain unchanged— the beautiful traditional buildings scattered around the land but close enough with each other. The interior only changed a bit when Madam Yu became the matron of the household. She wanted it simple yet elegant with high walls painted in beige and golden brown.

  
The car slowed down into the outer courtyard and pulled over at the parking lot. They got off and was immediately greeted by two of maids who ushered them to the entrance of the main house.

The Twin Jades have never been into the Lotus Pier before and they’ve not seen a single photo of the mansion as the family wanted it to be away from the public’s eyes despite their business.

  
The inner courtyard was lit very well. The Lotus shaped fountain at the center of the inner courtyard was alive. They were ushered to an elevated bridge to the pavilion located at the back of the master’s residence.

  
Wangji scanned the estate: the land is big enough so as the buildings but it still has an intimate feeling as the buildings stood close enough from each other. He can now understand why Wei Ying finds Cloud Recesses intimidating.

  
They heard a cry of pain not too far away. A moment later they saw Nie Huaisang running out of the door.

  
The maids smiled and bowed slightly as if to apologize for what just occurred.

  
Nie Huaisang came running towards them. He waved at Lan Wangji and bowed his head in courtesy to Lan Xichen. “The bride and the groom will be with us shortly,” he said.

  
Lan Xichen smiled and proceeded to follow the maids. Lan Wangji did the same but didn’t even nod at Huaisang.

  
“I mean, your bride and someone else’s groom,” he teased elbowing Lan Wangji.

  
This time, Wangji nodded and Huaisang grinned knowingly.

  
The celebration started without delay. Jiang Fengmian introduced his sons and called for a toast. This was followed by a series of meeting and greeting friends and business partners. All the time Lan Wangji's eyes observing Wei Wuxian.

  
Despite wearing his usual warm smile and offering a handshake and a few words, Wangji noticed something unlikely of him. Is he getting embarrassed? Annoyed? He couldn’t tell exactly but it was there.

  
Not long after Lan Wangji was called over to greet Jin Zixuan's father, he scanned the hall for Wei Ying but he could no longer find him. He itched to excuse himself and thankfully his brother was fully aware of it.

  
He looked at him, “should I give it to Wanyin?” he asked. Lan Wangji handed him the box which he was clutching in his hands.

  
Xichen took the box and carried on with his conversation with the older man as he watched his brother retreated from the hall.

* * *

  
Lan Wangji found Wei Wuxian at the pavilion by the lake. He seemed to be alone seated at the small port looking at the scenery in front of him.

  
The moon was bright enough to lit the whole place. Lan Wangji slowly walked towards the other boy.

  
“Wei Ying, ” he called.

  
Wei Wuxian was stunned for a short moment before he smiled and invited him over to sit beside him.

  
“Why are you here?” Wangji asked.

  
“I’ve had enough exposure. I don’t want to be in the spotlight anymore, ” Wei Wuxian chuckled.

  
Lan Wangji didn’t say anything. He stood not too far away from Wei Wuxian looking at him. He scanned him: his usually unruly wavy hair was brushed back neatly revealing his handsome yet soft features. He also looked extra good in his red and black suit.

  
“How did you find me?” Wei Wuxian asked after a moment.

  
“A-Sang,” he replied trying to conceal the feeling he had when he met Wei Ying's eyes that glimmered under the moon.

  
Wei Wuxian smiled, “now you’re learning how to call people casually.”

  
Wei Wuxian can act all jolly but Lan Wangji has learned how to look and listen past his sunny mode.

  
“Are you okay?” he asked after wrestling with himself in silence for what and how to ask without sounding like he’s going over the line.

  
“With you here? I am more than ok.” Wei Wuxian's smile was wider and genuine.

  
Wangji decided to sit beside Wei Ying silently, respecting how Wei Wuxian might be feeling right now. He could feel that there’s something that’s bothering him yet he didn’t want to press him if he’s not yet ready to open up. He gazed at the boy beside him for a while before he returned his eyes to the vast night sky.

  
Wei Wuxian felt their hands touching side by side but neither of them moved away nor closer. They just sat there feeling the tickling sensation of a small part of their skin touching each other while looking at the moon.

  
_I’ll stay beside you if that will make you feel better each day_. Wangji thought.

  
_I hope he’ll stay beside me forever_. Wei Wuxian closed his eyes as he sent the prayer to whoever god there is up there.

* * *

  
Jiang Cheng opened the dark blue velvet box that Lan Xichen handed him. His eyes grew big when the watch was revealed inside the elegant box.

  
“Z-Zewu Jun, ” he stammered. Joy overflowing.

  
Lan Xichen smiled and said, “I hope you like it.”

  
“I love it! Thank you so much!” Jiang Cheng replied happily.

  
Nie Huaisang stood just beside Lan Xichen. He was smiling but he was unable to withstand the look in Jiang Cheng's face.

Slowly and as quietly as he could, he left the pavilion and headed for the lotus garden. He initially thought of going to the lotus river with Wei Wuxian but decided against it giving the other two some more time to each other.

  
Having no friend to talk about his pain, he sat at the bench at the garden.

  
“Why am I...” he trailed off not wanting to even admit to himself that he’s jealous.

  
“You are what?”

  
Nie Huaisang was surprised to see a boy he hasn’t met before. He looked just about the same age as him.

  
There was something in his aura that scared Huaisang a little. His hair was long and straight. That kind of rock stars and models would usually wear.

  
The boy smiled at him revealing his white teeth and Huaisang was certain he saw fangs. He’s handsome though, he argued with his own frightened self.

  
“Xue Yang, ” the boy offered his hand.

  
Huaisang hesitated for a brief moment before he accepted the hand for a short, light handshake.

  
Huaisang’s anxiety intensified when Xue Yang sat on the same bench beside him.

  
“Nie Huaisang, I believe?” he asked the smile fixed on his face.

  
“Y-yes,” Huaisang replied realizing that he hasn’t introduced himself yet.

  
“Right. I was just talking to your brother.”

  
“Oh,” he replied feeling relieved that at least his da-ge knows the boy.

  
He seemed nice so Huaisang decided to stay in the garden talking to a good looking boy he just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod! It felt like yeeeeeeeeaaars since the last update. 😅 If you're still reading this, thank you so so much. 💖 I hope y'all are being well these days. 💙 Hopefully, I'll now be consistent with the updates. 😬 
> 
> Chapter title from You're the Song by Frankie Valli.


	9. This guy's in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Winter break.  
> \- Things are getting better.

Wei Wuxian's phone beeped.

Lan Wangji glanced at the device for a moment before going back to the TV screen. For the past couple of days, he’s been with Wei Ying alone doing nothing out of his ordinary routine: petting and feeding the rabbits, watching movies, sometimes they’d play some games, or listening to music. Occasionally when Wei Ying wakes up earlier, they'd go for a swim by the falls or the pool. They’d also sometimes go down to the ranch to ride horses, milk the cows, or feed the animals. They’d have their meals at the Jingshi because Wei Ying feels uncomfortable in the dining hall.

Both his Uncle and brother were in Brazil for a business trip. When he first asked them about Wei Ying being in Cloud Recesses for the winter break, his brother gladly supported the idea. His Uncle on the other hand was quite hesitant.

“I trust that you will behave while we’re away and this boy is around,” he had warned him. But when Lan Wangji gave him an assurance, the elder Lan had somehow sighed in relief and even offered his library in case they’ll be needing it for some homework.

This offer and the sudden change of tone towards Wei Wuxian is the result of that illustrated book that Wei Ying had given to him as a gift.

His Uncle had noticed him reading the book which cover didn’t look familiar and when he told him who gave it to him, he seemed to have toned down against Wei Wuxian. Which made Wangji feel at ease for some reasons.

Wei Wuxian's phone beeped again. He thought it must be urgent so he decided to check the screen just to see who it is from.

The preview of the sms was flashed on the screen and Wangji scanned the messages. They were from Huaisang:

_Goal: Lan Wangji- achieved!_

_Congrats! We lost. Ur so good Wei fucking Wuxian!_

_What should we bet on next?_

Wangji stared at the phone as Huaisang's messages came simultaneously.

A goal? He leaned back on the sofa in shock and mixed emotions.

“Lan Zhan, ” Wei Wuxian called. “Sorry, that took too... Are you okay?”

Wei Wuxian saw Wangji's flushed face. His brows knitted and his lips pressed. He looked like he’s about to scream in anger and Wei Wuxian was confused and scared at the same time.

He slowly kneeled beside the boy who was seated on the floor. He softly called him again but Lan Wangji didn’t respond. He continued to stare at the TV without meaning to watch the movie.

“Lan Zhan, ” Wei Wuxian tried again and he felt as if he’s walking on a narrow bridge afraid that he might trip over and fall hard on the ground.

“Goal,” Lan Wangji finally said in clenched teeth.

Wei Wuxian let out a soft ‘huh?’

“So I am just a goal to you that you need to achieve in a certain timeline.”

He looked at Wei Wuxian with anger that made the other boy even more confused and scared.

Lan Wangji retrieved his eyes from Wei Wuxian and glanced at the phone by the low table in front of him. Wei Wuxian followed his gaze and picked up his phone to see his bestfriend's messages.

“Lan Zhan,”

“Leave, ” the boy cut him off before he could say more.

He stared at Lan Wangji for a while. His heart was being wringed. He wanted to say something but the other boy stood up.

He tried grabbing him by the wrist only to be pushed away.

“Lan Zhan, this is...” Wei Wuxian was skeptical but decided to continue. “this is pure misunderstanding.”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t believe that the boy he’s been spending happy days with for the past five days was now looking at him with disdain and anger that are beyond words.

He has never seen Lan Zhan this angry.

Sure, he’s cold, rigid, can be sarcastic and rude at times but he hasn’t seen him this angry especially not at him.

“I thought you’ll be my best friend,” Wangji finally admitted.

“I am! Lan Zhan, I will be... At this rate, we already are best of friends,” Wei Wuxian tried but the other boy shook his head in disagreement and turned to go back to his bedroom.

“You can stay in the guest room tonight,” Lan Wangji felt like he had to say it before he retreated to his bedroom and lock himself for the next few days.

“Lan Zhan, I like you!” Wei Wuxian blurted out. For whatever reason, he also didn’t know.

“I like you a lot. And I’ve always... I don’t know... Fantasized being close to you.”

Lan Wangji felt his body turned to face the boy again though his head was fighting over it.

Wei Wuxian continued, “you were a goal. Maybe... Perhaps, we could word it like that. But I like you. My heart skips a beat everytime I see you. It flutters me when I’m with you. I like talking to you. I like it when you listened to my never ending rants. I like it when you talk to me about what interests you, what disgusts you, what angers you... I like it even more when you just sit beside me silently especially at times that I feel out of place, a shitty adopted son, a bad person who doesn't deserve to be in this world. I just like being myself around you because I feel safe and... and... I don’t know.”

Lan Wangji felt his chest tighten as he looked at Wei Wuxian being powerless.

He took a step. _Wei Ying._ His head screamed.

“My goal was... Oh dear stupid me,” Wei Wuxian tried to laugh feeling unreasonable for crying in front of Lan Wangji.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I like it when your eyes glimmered when... I don’t know, they just glimmer I guess.”

“Mn,” he nodded but it seemed that the other boy didn’t hear him.

“I like...” Wei Wuxian paused trying to find the right words while Lan Wangji held his own breath so as not to miss the words that will follow.

“...the way you look at me... Hahahaha.” Wei Wuxian couldn't help but find it funny how he’s now confessing his real intentions with Lan Wangji. That indeed, his goal is for Lan Wangji to fall in love with him. And even if he’s not sure exactly about the outcome, he likes how Lan Wangji is making him feel valid to be alive.

_Wei Ying_. Lan Wangji's head screamed again but for some reasons he couldn’t muster the energy to do it out loud.

“Lan Zhan, I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad at me. It hurts. I don’t know but it hurts. Please it wasn’t my int—”

But before he could finish he felt Lan Wangji's lips on his. Wei Wuxian stood there frozen. His eyes widely opened looking at Wangji's closed eyes. Sweat was forming on his forehead. He felt weak.

He closed his eyes and felt his hands reaching for Lan Wangji's shirt. He felt Lan Wangji's kiss going deeper but sweeter as his hands drew him closer by the waist.

He thought of pushing the taller boy away but instead he let go of squeezing his shirt and put his arms around his neck. He felt Lan Wangji softly biting his lips.

Breathless, they broke from the kiss but not moving far apart. Their noses brushing each other. Wei Wuxian saw a faint smile on the other boy's lips.

“Lan Zhan, ” he whined softly it could pass out as a whisper.

“Wei Ying,” the other responded in his low voice that always sends chills to Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian found it amusing. He laughed while trying to move away from Lan Wangji but the boy didn’t allow it. He tighten his gripped around Wei Wuxian's waist.

“I’m sorry,” Lan Wangji said.

Wei Wuxian only shook his head and looked at him smiling.

“I take back what I said,” Lan Wangji continued.

Wei Wuxian melted into the taller boy's embrace burying his face on Wangji's chest.

“You can sleep with me.” Lan Wangji continued.

“Really?”

“Mn.”

* * *

"Good morning."

Wei Wuxian softly groaned at the husky voice waking him up. Very slowly, he opened his eyes to find Lan Wangji's beautiful face closed to his.

Lan Wangji smiled and Wei Wuxian felt his heart skipped a beat.

"Lan Zhan, " he whispered.

"Wei Ying, one. Wangji, zero, " Lan Wangji teased and Wei Wuxian wailed.

Lan Wangji smiled again and kissed the other boy on the lips.

"Hmmm, " Wei Wuxian couldn't help but smile as their lips mashed on each other.

The other boy looked at him.

"I was sighing, not moaning, " Wei Wuxian found himself being defensive.

Lan Wangji broke into a laugh.

"Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian gasped at the sound of his laughter. He has never heard of it.

"Do it more often, " he said, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck then pulled him closer for another kiss.

"Mn?" Lan Wangji managed to ask.

Wei Wuxian broke off from the kiss, "smile and laugh more. It feels like I'm in heaven when you do."

"Will it make my Wei Ying happy?"

"MY Wei Ying?"

"My. Wei. Ying, " Lan Wangji repeated emphasizing each words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chapter title is from Frankie Valli. By now, you must've guessed it right. Frankie Valli songs are in my playlist for this au. 🤭


	10. Waking up to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Wangxian on a roll.  
> \- Lan Xichen is hiding something.

Winter break ended just like that. The students of Cloud Recesess School of Discipline are now back to their usual routine except for the seniors who were preparing themselves for college.

After the winter break Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng have decided to spend most of their time in the library studying with Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. Often times, Jin Zixuan would join them. Not that they really hang out like how others do but they just found themselves stuck with each other in one table which usually lead to them talking or exchanging thoughts about certain topics and subjects. 

Sometimes Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji would stay with them for awhile before they disappear and reappear before five or before Lan Xichen shows up in the library.

Huaisang couldn't careless what they're doing. Obviously, they've grown closer —too close they'd even hold hands under the table. Right now, the most important to him is to graduate with good credentials and ace his entrance exams.

"Must be good to have a Lan as a boyfriend, " Huaisang muttered when he noticed that the other two have long been gone once again.

"But I don't trust my brother, " Jiang Cheng commented on the side. "He's making me nervous, " he sighed.

The library is located in the west side of the campus and stands proudly on it's two storeys dome-like structure. It houses over three hundred thousand books from different subjects, genre, and type. The students have named it "The World" because you'll find any kind of book there. As one of the businesses of the family, it is no surprise that they can provide all kinds of reading and reference materials to their students.

At the ground level, you can find the textbooks and references pertaining to all academic subjects and topics. At the second floor are novels, picture books, and the likes. At the farthest side of the second floor is a section called "Secrets of the World". There are two hallways and around four tall shelves on each side that contains books from Theology to Science. All the books we're uniformly covered in black with gold titles embossed on them. Students don't usually read any book from this section unless required. On a normal day, no one actually go to this section. 

Rumors circulates around the campus that once a student read a few books from the section and died young. Some people say he died by suicide but some believed that he was consumed by the rituals he had done to prove his findings about the creation world and humankind were right. Since then no one has dared touch any of the books and the section of the the library earned its nickname: The Chamber of Pandora.

The afternoon sunlight lit around the library. The glass roof is both a gift and a curse to students especially in summer mid-mornings.

Wei Wuxian softly moaned. He was pressed on Lan Wangji's body who was leaning against one of the shelves. His arms around Wei Wuxian's slender body while the other boy squeezed his hand on Lan Wangji's nape.

Lan Wangji could feel his body growing hard but he would never dare do something about it especially not in this place.

 _Kiss. Just kiss_ he seemed to chant in his head to remind himself whenever he feels like taking Wei Wuxian's clothes off.

After the winter break he had spent a lot of time with Wei Wuxian; calling him on weekends, texting on weekdays as if they don't spend enough time studying together at school.

Studying? Well, they sometimes do. They'd sit side by side holding hands under the table so as not to make the situation awkward with Huaisang and Wanyin. But often times, especially when Wei Wuxian is in the mood, they'd hide in the Pandora section.

Wei Wuxian moaned again but this time it was a bit loud. They broke off from the kiss both looked at each other in astonishment.

Wei Wuxian bit his lower lip.

" I'm sorry, " he said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Mn."

"Should we go back to A-cheng and A-sang?"

"Mn."

"Lan Zhan, " Wei Wuxian somewhat whimpered. "are you mad at me?"

"No, " Lan Wangji simply answered as he caressed the small back of the other boy.

He lightly kissed Wei Wuxian on the cheek and reached out for his hand.

"Let's go. It's almost five, " he said as they slowly walk out of the corner of the shelf.

* * *

"I'm just glad this part of the school isn't in the IT building, " Lan Xichen sighed as he stared at the boys on the screen making out in the library.

The CCTV cameras of the library and admin building are all connected to his office rather than to the IT room-- a set up that his Uncle has approved for some unknown reasons.

His brother have either forgotten there are cameras everywhere even in the least visited section of the library —or he's not fully aware if them.

"OR, " he exclaimed, "that's just him not caring which rules he's breaking for infatuation."

Thank goodness he doesn't have a secretary or anyone else to share that screen with. He patted the top of the forty-inch LCD TV screen before he left the office.

"Time to act like I'm not seeing anything, " he told himself as he closed the office door behind him. He'll have to delete that part before he archives this week's recordings.  
  



	11. I ain't going Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Yu found Wei Wuxian at the back pavilion by the lake. 
> 
> She yelled at the boy, "what nonsense is this?" she asked gesturing to the mess of woods, nails and tools that the boy might have ransacked from the stock room. 
> 
> Wei Wuxian stopped hammering and stood up to show courtesy to the woman. He smiled.
> 
> "A gift for a Lan Zhan," he told her.
> 
> "Oh, I didn't know Lan Wangji would be interested in somebody like you."
> 
> The boy scratched his head as he smiled widely his eyes disappearing into lines. 
> 
> Madam Yu's brows furrowed in anger. He reminds her so much of his mother. That smile, those eyes, even his personality is very much like his mother. 
> 
> Madam Yu clenched on the sides of her purple maxi dress as she was reminded of how hard her husband fell in love and may still be in love with that woman. 
> 
> "Clean up when you're done," she snarled at the boy before turning away back to the lotus garden.

"Do you like it?" Wei Wuxian smiled as he looked at Lan Wangji revealed his gift.

"I love it," Lan Wangji answered not taking his eyes off the new bunny cage that Wei Wuxian made for him. "Thank you," he added after a moment looking at the other boy with so much admiration in his eyes.

Wei Wuxian didn't only personally design the cage but he also made it for days himself. Lan Wangji's heart was so full he couldn't contain it.

Wei Wuxian noticed that Lan Wangji's eyes looked wet as if he's about to cry. He smiled and extended a hand to his face tracing his soft, fair cheeks. Lan Wangji drew him closer for a kiss on the lips.

"Hmmm... you're welcome," Wei Wuxian murmurs in between their lips. "I love you," he again said as he wrapped his arms around the other booy's neck.

Lan Wangji let out a soft laugh, "happy birthday to me!"

Jiang Fengmian stood by the garden watching the younger boys happily kiss and hug each other. A hand clutched by his chest. Surprise and shock flooding him. Anger was also somehow present for reasons he also don't know.

He coughed and heard his daughter approached from behind calling him.

"It's time to go home, collect your brothers," he told the girl.

Jiang Yanli loooked at his father with deep concern as he walked back to the pavilion, a hand on his chest.

She fished out her phone from her pastel pink purse to call her brothers. Her eyes darted to the Jingshi not far away from the garden as she was about to dial Wei Wuxian's number.

Smiling as she approached the boys who were moving the wooden cage on the patio, she called for her younger brother.

* * *

"A-Xian, how do you find A-Li?" Jiang Fengmian asked Wei Wuxian.

Once they arrived in Yunmeng, he immediately summoned Wei Wuxian to his library. Wei Wuxian having no idea why he was suddenly called sat on the soft brown leather couch and Madam Yu being curious about the change on her husband's aura, pressed an ear on the doors.

"Shijie is a very loving woman, Uncle," Wei Wuxian replied without hesitations.

The old man nodded and stood up from his swivel chair. He walked towards the window to see the bright moon across the lake.

"I want you to marry her," he said still facing the windows.

"Ha?" Wei WUxian was shocked. "But Uncle Jiang, she's my sister!"

"Not legally nor by blood," the man said matter of factly.

When he took the young Wei Wuxian in, he only took guardianship of the child --not legally adopting him or changing his last name in respect to his parents. He was also afraid that a close relative may claim him although none of them came to do so.

_Right now is only reasonable to finally and officially take him as my own son._

"Uncle Jiang, I love her as my older sister and I always see her that way. It will never change," Wei Wuxian seemed to plea.

 _Why is Uncle Jiang bringing this up?_ All these years he never thought this day will ever happened.

"Besides, Shijie is very fond of Jin Zixuan," he added hoping his adoptive father would finally screw the idea out.

Jiang Fengmian walked back to his desk, "you seem to be fond too of Lan Wangji."

Wei Wuxian was even more surprised. How? They never talked about Lan Wangji in front of their parents. Besides, both of them were very discreet at school no one would actually think they are romantically involved with each other. Jiang Cheng will also never betray him by reporting to their parents about his older brother's love interest with a Lan.

"How about marrying A-Cheng?" the older man asked. "You know I've always wanted you to be my son and have my name with you," he added to Wei Wuuxian's dismay.

"Uncle Jiang!"

Unable to control his emotions, he shot up from the couch almost yelling at the old man he had looked up to as his father.

_What nonsense is this man talking about?_

He felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks and with a clenched fist he told the man firmly, "I am not marrying any of my siblings!"

"Nor am I allowing it!"

Madam Yu who found the whole conversation foolish pushed on the unlock doors and stormed inside the room. Both men was surprised to find her walking in the room.

"I am the mother and the marriage decision doesn't only fall into your hands."

Wei Wuxian felt glad for Madam Yu's interruption.

"I am not letting any of my children marry this bastard!"

"Yu Ziyuan! Watch your mouth!" Jiang Fengmian fumed at the way his wife used the word to the young boy.

"Oh, look who's talking," the woman countered and didn't seem to be intimidated at the tone that her husband used. "after everything you have just told this boy, you want me to watch my mouth?" Her face grew more and more red in anger and Wei Wuxian could only wish for the earth to open and take him in. He would not take any insults tonight-- not when he felt being used.

Thoughts surged endlessly in his mind. _I was raised in this household to be the child he never had. Just how delusional Jiang Fengmian is? Was he glad for his parents death? For his father's death? What if the accident wasn't really an accident? What if he intended to kill my father but accidentally killed both? After all, he was very much in love with my mother even after they got married separately. What if everything that I've been told were all lies?_

"Wei Wuxian!" He heard Madam Yu yelled at him.

He looked at the woman with tears flowing like waterfalls.

"Get out!" she barked at him.

The older man didn't seem to protest so Wei Wuxian left the room wishing for Madam Yu's victory on the matter.

* * *

"Become a Jiang by marriage?" Madam Yu was furious as she faced her husband again. "What has gotten into your head Jiang Fengmian?"

"I know you hate him but that's my decision," the man disagreed yet his voice sounded tired.

"Your children's marriage aren't yours nor mine to make. These chidren will marry whoever they want and we have no control over it," she spoke bitterly yet her voice had grown weak too.

She sure didn't like the boy but she has learned to accept and acknowledge the important role that he plays in the family, especially to her children.

Jiang Fengmian fell silent feeling remorseful.

"No one is arranging the marriage of my children. And I want it to be clear Jiang Fengmian, all three of them," she added putting emphasis on the latter words.

* * *

"What?"

Jiang Cheng didn't know what to feel when Wei Wuxian told him everything he has been told in the library.

"What is going on in that man's head?"  
  
"Same question," Wei Wuxian now felt a little calm with his brother beside him.

He tried to reach for him but Jiang Cheng was fast enough to block him with an arm, "no hugging allowed until we know mother won."

"Jiang Cheng," he whined softly.

But the other boy didn't take his words back. Instead, he gave Wei Wuxian a pat on the back before going back to his own bed.

"Let's hug when we're sure we won't get married. I don't want a noisy husband."


	12. Last Dance

"Wei Ying," Lan Wangji whispered against Wei Wuxian's lips. He stepped back and leaned across the other shelf to look at the boy.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, concerned.

Wei Wuxian had been acting odd the past few days. At first, he wanted Wei Wuxian to proactively open up to him but the boy didn't seem to want to. And although he feels this was something that doesn't concern him he still want to extend his arm to at least be a shoulder to cry on.

"Being a Jiang," Wei Wuxian answered weakly after a moment of hesitation.

Lan Wangji straightened from the shelf and held his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Wei Wuxian only shook his head and apologized in response. He didn't want to worry Lan Wangji even more. Besides, they weren't sure about how the conversation between husband and wife went. It has been roughly a week since the incident and neither of the adults talked about it -- at least not in front of their children. The children too were too afraid to even bring the topic up to their parents.

All they were holding on at the moment were Yanli's words and comfort that sooner or later the matter will be dropped and they will all marry whoever they please.

Wei Wuxian sighed.

Lan Wangji slowly pulled him closer for a hug.

"Everything will be fine, Wei Ying," he said as he stroked the boy's hair.

Wei Wuxian tightened his arm around the other boy's waist, "for as long as I have you."

"Mn. You do," Lan Wangji assured him and kissed the side of his forehead.

* * *

  
"Are there no records of the borrowers?" Lan Xichen asked the older woman in front of him.

"None, Zewu-jun," she replied shaking her head very slowly.

She has been working as the school's librarian for the past decade and this is the first time five books from the Secrets of the World have gone missing without any traces.

"I'll check the CCTV recordings for the past two weeks," Lan Xichen told the woman. "Are you sure the inventory was good before this?" he asked again.

"Yes, Zewu-jun. Nothing unusual like this."

And she was sure of it. They do inventory at least twice a month but two weeks ago they have done another inventory when new books arrived. Yesterday, they ran another check as part of the regular schedule and found out that five black books were missing, mostly Theology and Philosophy. Feeling the need to review the recordings, she decided to personally report to the dean instead of sending an email.

* * *

Lan Wangji sat on his bed, back against the headboard as he stared on his phone. It was past his bedtime schedule but he couldn't sleep knowing that the boy he loves is going through something he couldn't be of help.

He took a deep breath and finally sent the message he had typed long ago.

_How are you?_

A few moments later, his phone lit up and saw Wei Wuxian's reply.

_I'll be fine, Lan Zhan._   
_Why are you still awake? It's half-past ten._

_\--_ _Are you sure? I can't sleep until I'm sure._

_\--_ _Lan Zhaaaan. I got you, I'll be fine._

_\--_ _Ok. I'm just here if you want someone to talk to._

_\-- Hahaha! I've been bothering you a lot and I won't hesitate to bother you more._   
_I love you, Lan Wangji._

_\-- Mn. I love you too, my Wei Ying._

_\-- Good night! I'll dream of you._

_\-- Sweet dreams. I'll do the same._

* * *

"Hmmm, something's missing in these recordings," Lan Qiren observed as he watched the recordings with his nephew in his library.

"What do you mean, shushu?" the younger man asked.

"Betweeen four and five, the recordings seemed to have skipped or stopped."

Lan Xichen felt his heart stopped for a moment before it raced hard inside his body. _He noticed it_!

It slipped on his mind that he had deleted the boys out of the recordings when he decided to review them with his uncle who happens to be very observant and keen to details.

"Shushu, that's impossible. Maybe the cam---"

"Xichen," the man cut him off. His voice may be relaxed but Lan Xichen knows the old man quite very well. "Do you have the recordings from this week?"

He does. But the recordings from the past two days haven't been tampered yet. He's in trouble--no he and his brother are both in trouble.

* * *

"London?" Lan Wangji asked over dinner.

He was shocked to know that his uncle have decided to send his applications outside the country. With graduation happening in less than a month, he thought he'll be spending his time in a university within the country since his uncle and brother have been silent about it for over a year.

Lan Wangji looked at his older brother but to his great surprise, he too was as helpless as him.

He can't go abroad. He will not. He will go to any school far from Gusu but not outside the country.

"Shushu," his voice was gentle, hoping to sound reasonable. "I'm sorry. I don't think I could live in a foreign land."

"So this is what has gotten to you," Lan Qiren snapped.

Lan Wangji looked at his uncle in confusion.

"I knew it. That boy will never do good."

"Shushu, this is---" Lan Wangji tried but he was cut off by the older man's hand.

"Not only you have learned how to misbehave, you have also learned to disagree with me."

Then there was silence and Lan Wangji swore he could hear his own heartbeat and heavy breathing.

"My decision is final and you are to abide it," the older man continued as he wiped his face with a white table cloth. "Unless, you have more logical reasons that you shouldn't," he challenged knowing that the younger boy will not be able to think of any that will be agreeable for him.


	13. Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen years later...

"You know I would happily model for you for free," Wei Wuxian told his bestfriend as he scanned the invitation handed to him.

Nie Huaisang only rolled his eyes as he opened his fan dramatiaclly.

Wei Wuxian continued as he put the the invitation on the table in front of him, "who would have thought you'll change your plans after graduating Psychology?"

He still finds it surprising how his bestfriend switched gears and took Fashion Design instead of taking up Law.

The door to Nie Huaisang's office studio clicked opened and Jiang Cheng walked in with his casual shirt and jeans on.

"How's Shijie?" Wei Wuxian asked.

"They're good. When are you visiting them?" Jiang Cheng asked as he put his satchel down beside Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian only shrugged.

"Eew!! please! Spare me and my eyes," he said as Jiang Cheng gave Huaisang a kiss on the lip.

"Must be sad being single in your thirty's", Nie Huaisang teased.

"Hah! With everything that I have now," he said opening his arms. "yeah, it's frustrating without sex."

"I told you to agree on the dates I've set you up with," Jiang Cheng said.

"Ah-uh, after that Wen Chao incident, no bro. I'd rather be single all my life," he told his brother shaking a finger on him while feeling a short panic at the memory of the most horrible asshole he'd ever met.

"You know Song Lan is now single," Nie Huaisang supplied referring to his Psychology classmate who he also introduced to Wei Wuxian back in college.

"He is," Wei Wuxian replied. "and don't get me wrong, he is a very nice guy. But he's still in love with his ex who is now apparently dating your ex," he pointed at Nie Huaisang.

"Correction," Nie Huiasang countered waving the fan in front of Wei Wuxian, "I never dated Xue Yang."

"Oh?" Jiang Cheng reacted from the table where he was flipping through the designs of his fiance.

"Never. I've already told you about that."

"I believe you, of course," Jiang Cheng walked over to Nie Huaisang who was sitting beside his brother and leaned over for another kiss.

"Excuse me???" Wei Wuxian whimpered. "A lonely thirty-one year old is in the room?"

But the couple didn't mind him. They kissed passionately before Nie Huaisang told his fiance to try the new purple suit he designed for him.

* * *

"Dad, are you sure you don't want to go with me?" Lan Sizhui asked his father as they drive to Yunmeng City to attend a photo exhibit.

"I'll stay a the nearby cafe and meet you there after," the man beside him replied.

It is still a wonder to him how his father seemed very cold towards his favorite photographer. Although he didn't oppose to him following the person on instagram and buying some of his photobooks, and most especially this visit to his photo exhibit, he did't show any interest or liking to the other man. His uncle have once told him that his father used to be very good friends with him but for some reasons, his father didn' tell him anything more about their friendship aside from "we grew apart" that sounded too cold he actually stopped mentioning him until they arrived in Gusu a week ago.

Thirteen years later, Lan Wangji still doesn't know how they just stopped talking. He just woke up one morning to no more emails and chats from Wei Wuxian. He tried reaching out to the boy but his messages were soon left unread and his email bounced back with an undeliverable error message.

Years later, he found out a lot about Wei Wuxian when his son started using social networking sites where he found about a photographer named Wei Ying. It was the first time in years that he started to look for him online and saw the news about him. From his accident, his involvements in a lot of issues to his magazine features and covers. He could say, Wei Wuxian had it badly but now he's one of the most popular bachelors in the region.

* * *

"Wow, these are all beautiful," Lan Sizhui said feeling breathless as he looked at each photograph in the hall.

"The school!" he exclaimed pointing at the photo of the Cloud Recesses school. It looked more regal and stunning in the photo. The details of the photo also made him feel somehow connected to the photographer's emotions.

He had only seen the school from the gates whenever the car passed by but he hadn't really seen it up close.

I'll definitely ask Uncle X to take me to school with him one of these days. He thought.

"Yes," he heard a man's voice from beside him. He didn't look up to the speaker, he only moved his eyes to the side where the voice came from -- something he had learned from obrserving his father.

"It's the best school in this region and probably in the country," the man said.

There was something in his voice that Lan Sizhui couldn't fully understand; nostalgia? Longing? Joy? He doesn't know and he's curious to what the man might be saying more so he finally looked at him.

The man was already looking at him. He smiled widely. His eyes disappeared into thin lines as he showed the most beautiful smile Sizhui had ever seen. He thought his father has the best smile only to see something more beautiful. He shook his head to shake the guilt out of his mind because he thought someone else is more beautiful than his own father.

Wei Wuxian laughed at the boy's expression, "are you guys from CRD?"

"Just me," another kid answered.

"Ayaaah, Lan Jingyi," Wei Wuxian greeted the boy and patted his head.

"He's name is Sizhui," Lan Jingyi introduced his cousin to the man.

"Hi!" Wei Wuxian's sunny voice greeted him.

"H-hello," Lan Sizhui stammered.

"A-Xian," a sweet voice came from behind him.

"Shijie," Wei Wuxian greeted his older sister then he excused himself from the boys.

Another boy came just behind Jiang Yanli and Lan Jingyi having recognized him waved a hand to the other boy.

"You really are a fan of his photos," the boy said in annoyance.

"I am! You're uncle is the best," Lan Jingyi replied.

"And who is this foreigner?"

"Ah, Sizhui. This is Jin Rulan my co--"

"Jin Ling. Call me A-Ling," the boy corrected.

"Whatever. This is Lan Sizhui, a cousin from London," Lan Jingyi continued.

"You can call me A-Yuan," Lan Sizhui offered, smiling.

"Wow! Do people there speak like Harry Potter?" Jin Ling asked, curious to know more about a country he hasn't been to.

"Mn," Lan Sizhui replied joyfully, feeling at ease how friendly A-Ling is despite the display of annoyance earlier about his uncle. 

* * *

"How was the exhibit?" Madam Yu asked not even looking at the man across her.

Wei Wuxian smiled as he looked at the woman, "it was fun. I hope to continue doing it."

"Be sure not to forget all your responsibilities," she reminded him. Her voice still and in between warm and cold.

Over the years, she has learned how to soften on the boy especially after what he had gone through a couple of years back. She has learned to accept the fact that no matter what happens, Wei Wuxian is part of the family and he is her son too. 

"I won't," Wei Wuxian assured her and offered a wink to Jiang Cheng who was seated beside his mother.

"Your marriage is also important," Jiang Fengmian said.

After that incident years ago, he agreed that his wife is right. They cannot force their children who to marry. And ever since Jiang Cheng's announcement of his plans to marry Nie Huaisang, he has learned how to accept his chidren's decisions.

"Uncle, I have too much in my plate right now. Maybe in t--"

"Neither of us are getting any younger," Madam Yu commented just before he could finish his sentence. She's heard of that excuse countless of times she's starting to believe the boy is not yet over the youngest Lan.

Wei Wuxian smiled. It is true none of them are getting any younger and A-Ling is growing up so fast too, sooner or later he might stop visiting his grandparents and the old couple had been asking for more grandchildren to look after.

"He'll get there."

It was Jiang Cheng who came to the rescue. Knowing how much heartbreak his brother has suffered years ago, he could understand why he chose not to commit to anything serious despite dating and seeing a few men and women.

He's still not over his first love. He needs closure. Jiang Cheng thought. 

* * *

_My friend is giving birth to a baby boy. I am excited._

_I'm glad that bastard is now out of her house. She deserves better._

_I'll be busy today. I love you._

_I miss you, Wei Ying._

_I love you, Lan Zhan. Always and forever._

Wei Wuxian leaned against the leathered chair in his studio in Lotus Pier while he remembered bits and pieces of the last messages he exchanged with Lan Wangji before the accident that put him in bed for almost a year.

"Dear Auntie Whitney, where do broken hearts go?" he sighed.

"But it was really not meant to be," he told himself. They were young back then and what they had wasn't meant to last long.

Years have come and go but he could still feel the same same pain when he thinks about Lan Wangji and his feelings for him.

"I wonder how's he doing these days. Is he married? Have kids? Dating?" he wondered audibly.

After that visit of Lan Qiren in Yunmeng, his life turned up side down. And since then, no one has mentioned anything about Lan Wangji nor did he do anything to at least reach out to him for one last time.

The only news he heard about Lan Wangji was three years ago when his friend released a song that Lan Wangji wrote.

 _Bu Wang*_ is a beautiful song and it's not a surprise that it received so much recognition worldwide. But to Wei Wuxian, he couldn't listen to the song without feeling suffocated with pain.

"Maybe in another lifetime," he murmured as he got up from his seat, turned the lights off and headed to his bedroom. He will sleep that pain again tonight and he could only wish for it to be gone the next day.

\--End--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to end it there so I've decided to write part 2. The drafts are finished and hopefully I could start posting in a week. I'll also see if I could post updates at least twice a week. ;)
> 
> I hope you'll look forward to it. <3
> 
> I'm on Twitter @7ave_cafe if you wanna scream about mdzs/cql with me. 
> 
> \+ chapter title is a Ben&Ben song  
> * Bu Wang because, pain


End file.
